


Hunter, Fox, and Family {MxM} {Completed}

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Series: Vixen Series [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Curses, Demon, Demon Hunters, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, fox human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: Book 3 to Fox and Demon Hunter.After everything Sky and Ahndrai have gone through now they have to get back to their old selves that they had forgotten. What will Sky's brother do once he finds out though?this is an rp done with @NomNomMew123 on wattpad





	1. 1

**This book continues right were Book 2 Cursed Hunter and Fox ended.**

Ahndrai smirked. "Then shall we get some sleep darling?" He asked while lifting the covers over them. "I have that little habit of grinding in my sleep so just bite me if I start okay baby or we'll not get any sleep cause i'll want to take you again."

Sky giggled, "It'll still pass the time, though~" He hummed, closing his eyes. He nuzzled into Ahndrai's neck.

Ahndrai hummed happily as he held him. "Is the heat over for the night?" He asked softly.

"Ahndrai it's 7:59 in the morning," He laughed softly, pointing to the clock. "Yes, it is over for today~ But it can be triggered early..."

Ahndrai smiled. "I just don't want you to be in pain again so quickly." He hated seeing Sky in any kind of pain.

"Well, I wouldn't mind being in pain if it'll be to help you," he mumbled.

Ahndrai pouted. "No i don't like it." He said pouting more. He didn't want to hurt him.

"You can't stop me when it comes down to that." He huffed, kissing Ahndrai softly.

Ahndrai chuckled. "I know you want to its just I really hate when you're in pain."

"I can tell, Ahndrai." He whined, nuzzling him. "But, you know you can't protect me from anything that hurt me.... since, in the end, I'd probably lose the most important thing to me..."

Ahndrai held him. "I know darling but still..." He said kissing Sky's forehead.

Sky sighed, nuzzling Ahndrai. "...can we just go to bed? I-I don't want to talk about this anymore..." He mumbled, burying his face into his chest.

Ahndrai nodded. "I didn't mean to upset you." He said hugging him. "I know if you didn't have pain then we wouldn't have the babies or the babies to come and we wouldn't be together."

Sky nodded quietly, closing his eyes. He wrapped his tail around Ahndrai's arm, beginning to nuzzle and lick him. Ahndrai smiled and closed his eyes to fall asleep. He could hear one of the babies crying but knew that Adam could get it.

Sky pouted at something. "Ahndraaaaaaiii. You forgot something!" He exclaimed, now glaring at him.

Ahndrai looks at him and cups his cheeks. "Baby Adam's down there with them. They should be fine. He was fawning over them when I went down earlier."

"I KNOW that! YOU forgot to lick my neck to reassure me!" He whined, puffing his cheeks.

Ahndrai smiled and kissed up Sky's shoulders before licking his neck gently on each side twice. "Still getting used to being back to normal Darling. It'll take a bit for everything to become clear."

"Well, would you like for me to write ' _lick me_ ' on my neck so that you can remember?" He asked, blinking.

Ahndrai shook his head with a laugh. "No i'll be able to remember it now." He said then winced. "You really bit down." He said seeing the teeth marks.

Sky frowned at this, "Sorry, sir..." He muttered, "I just didn't want to wake the town..."

Ahndrai smiled. "Baby I found it really hot and sexy to have you bite me." He said leaning up to kiss him. "Now go to sleep or i'll start thrusting again."

Sky flushed a light pink, "B-but h-how is that attractive to you...?" He asked. He would've used the terms Ahndrai said, but he had to get used to being PG for his children.

Ahndrai kissed him. "Because I really like when you bite me. It turns me on."

"...so... does that mean I should bite you when I want to bond with you?" He asked, kitty licking his nose.

Ahndrai nodded. "Like how you like getting licked by me I like getting bitten by you." He said smiling.

Sky didn't respond. Instead, he bit Ahndrai's forearm. He giggled before nuzzling Ahndrai. "It's like being bathed without getting completely wet!" he cooed.

Ahndrai moaned at the bite then nuzzled him back. "Sleep or you'll be cranky when wake up. I'll be cranky too."

"But I'm always cranky when I wake up. Today proved it." Sky said.

Ahndrai rolled his eyes and then closed them to go to sleep. Oh, he knew what Sky said was true but he still wanted to sleep some.

Sky huffed lightly, nuzzling into Ahndrai's neck before closing his eyes. He soon fell asleep, a soft, comforting purr emitting from him.

Ahndrai was out like a light once Sky was asleep. His body relaxing as well. His dreams were filled with Sky and the children.


	2. 2

***warning sexual content* enjoy at your own risk**

**•♪•♪Time~º~Skip♪•♪•**

Sky whimpered as he felt the darkness kick him back into consciousness. He buried his face into Ahndrai's body, trying to block out the light that seemed to hate him.

Ahndrai had woken with the sun. "Morning Darling." He said kissing his wife's head. He hugged him tightly. "How long has it been?"

"I'd tell you, but that'd mean I would have to look at the clock, and that means I'll be blinded." Sky said smiling at Ahndrai.

Ahndrai smiled and looked at the clock before humming. "It's only been three hours. Still can't get up yet." He said snuggling him more.

"But two hours is SO hard to pass! It's like expecting a cat to cross a desert!" he hissed.

Ahndrai smirked. "Would you rather us do something more strenuous?" He said in his ear.

Sky blushed lightly, "... but then we'd have have to wait 5 more hours..." he muttered.

Ahndrai groaned. "Crap well I guess we'll just have to go back to bed."

Sky blinked, "... did you want to have sex?" he asked, licking the male's chin.

Ahndrai nodded. "I'm restless. I'm not used to being this still." He said fidgeting a bit.

Sky didn't reply to this. He just bit into one of Ahndrai's sweet spots, ".. maybe the next time we sleep with be five hours, if we'll be tired enough.."

Ahndrai smirked. "Then lets get started darling." He said nuzzling him while starting to thrust his hips. "You want to be on top or bottom this time?"

Sky mewled, "I-... I'll ride you... so that you don't have to do any work.." he mumbled out, holding Ahndrai down.

Ahndrai smiled up at him. "That's sweet of you Darling but don't over work yourself." He said reaching a hand up to caress his cheek.

"I won't, my love," he leaned into Ahndrai's touch, raising himself a bit before slamming down.

Ahndrai moaned at the thrust and watched with eyes that were clouded with lust for his mate. His fingers rubbed gentle circles on Sky's cheek.

Sky clothes his eyes with a small moan, biting down on his bottom lip harshly to muffle himself. He continued the pattern, trying to find a good rythm.

Ahndrai reached up and put himself in a sitting position so that Sky was in his lap riding him. "Bite into me baby." He said hugging him close. "I know you want to."

Sky only shook his head, continuing what he was doing. But he did wrap his arms loosely around Ahndrai's shoulders, nuzzling into his neck to take it his scent.

Ahndrai held him close. "I'll be fine just go ahead and muffle yourself." He said kissing beside his ear.

Sky didn't buy Ahndrai's 'persuation', mainly because of the damage he did after the first session. He continued to nuzzle Ahndrai's neck, though, purring as his moans were muffled.

Ahndrai smiled and licked up his mate's neck slowly. He repeated the action knowing it made Sky happy. Sky being happy made him happy.

Sky mewled, almost immediately biting into Ahndrai's neck. He didn't go as rough as he did earlier today, though: he bit him gently. He then quickened his pace, his moans muffled.

Ahndrai moaned and went back to licking his mate. His own hips thrusting up into him. He was feeling pleasure as well as Sky.

"Hannn~" he bit down a bit harder, his face a dark red as he slammed back down as Ahndrai thrusted up.

Ahndrai licked up to his mate's ear and then repeated the action. His thrusts were speeding up as he licked across Sky's sweet spots.

Sky panted. The biting didn't really help him muffle the noises he produced, it becoming clear to both after one jab at his prostate produced a scream from the slightly younger male.

Ahndrai nuzzled him. "You're so sensitive there." He said in his ear while aiming directly for the sensitive prostate of his wife/mate.

Sky bit his lip, immediately muffling the continuous screams he composed. He began to gently scratch Ahndrai's back as he rode Ahndrai faster.

Ahndrai licked along sky's jawline before pressing his lips to Sky's "You can kiss me to muffle if you want." He said lovingly as he thrust up into his love's tight sensitive body.

"Ah-hah♪" he mewled, his tail wrapping around Ahndrai. "I-i'll only do that to g-giiive affectiiioooon~"

Ahndrai smiled and kissed him. "I love you my Darling. My fox. My mate and love. My beautiful wife." He said thrusting harder and deeper into him.

Sky cried out at the wonderful feeling that spiked throughout his body. He wanted to reply to Ahnrai, wanted to tell him what he has to him, yet he couldn't because of the activity.

For once, he was disappointed./Slightly/

Ahndrai nipped, licked, and kissed on both sides of Sky's neck while thrusting into his prostate. "I know you can't speak now but you can tell me after we've finished."

Sky covered his mouth with his hand, doing his best to keep quiet. His whole body shook, mainly because of the pleasure.

Ahndrai held Sky's hips while thrusting more. He then stopped. "I'm going to turn you baby so that my chest is to your back. We'll be able to sleep afterwards spooning but for now let me pleasure you." He lifted Sky up but not enough that he pulled out and turned him around.

Sky pouted slightly. He wanted to look at Ahndrai. He huffed lightly, craning his neck and nuzzling Ahndrai.

Ahndrai kissed him by turning his face. "I'm close." He whispered against his love's lips while thrusting his hips faster into him.

Sky licked Ahndrai's lips, looking at him in a daze, "I-I am t-toooooo~" he mewled, panting heavily.

Ahndrai thrust harder and deeper into him. He brushed a hand over his mate's nipples while the other stroked in time with his thrusts.

Sky began to shake again, crying out Ahndrai's name as he came hard on Ahndrai's hand. He panted heavily, drooling slightly and tears in his eyes.

Ahndrai smiled and filled him him with his release. His body was tense and he panted against him.

Sky slumped against Ahndrai, feeling as though he was about to die. He soon recovered, though, and moved both himself and Ahndrai to their side to sleep.

Ahndrai cuddled him close. One arm was draped over Sky's waist and the other under him. "I love you Sky." He said kissing the back of his neck then his ears.

Sky smiled at the affection, his tail wrapping around Ahndrai's arm. "I love you, too, Ahndrai," he cooed, moving the blankets over them.

Ahndrai licked him affectionately. He truly did love him. Once the covers were over them he pushed deeper into Sky so they could be closer together. "Sleep tight, Darling."

Sky blushed lightly and held on of Ahndrai's hands, smiling softly, "Have sweet dreams, my dear prince..."

Ahndrai smiled and hummed happily while closing his eyes. He was exhausted and was sure they would sleep the five hours this time.

Sky closed his eyes, a soft, comforting purr emitting from him as he soon fell into a deep sleep.

Ahndrai let one of his demons that he trusted out to take care of the babies while he and Sky were asleep if Adam was busy or at work again. After he did that he fell into a deep sleep as well.


	3. 3

**~*~Small time skip~*~**

Sky yawned quietly as he was knocked out of unconsciousness. He whined quietly, hesitantly looking at the clock to see how long they've slept.

Ahndrai was out like a light. He had been worn out having sex twice and he loved it. He was dreaming of Sky and the kids at the cabin with him. His hand rested gently over Sky's stomach protectively.

A small smile rested upon Sky's features, his own hand reaching to the one on his stomach. It had been 5 hours now, so he reluctantly pulled Ahndrai's member out of him. He mewled slightly.

Ahndrai groaned in his sleep and moved his hand to Sky's hip. He didn't wake but he settled back down comfortably beside Sky again.

Sky giggled quietly, rolling over so that he was facing Ahndrai. He nuzzled into the ivory-haired male, moving the male's arm around himself so he was held. He then wrapped his own arms around Ahndrai, purring in content.

Ahndrai nuzzled into him when he felt the snuggles. He circled him in his arms as he was sleeping. A soft smile on his lips.

Sky rubbed his cheek against Ahndrai's, giggling. He began to rub Ahndrai's back as he relaxed in the silent atmosphere of the house.

Ahndrai yawned as his body decided it was time to wake up again. He looked at Sky's face. "Morning Darling." He said pecking his lips softly.

"Good morning, Fluffykins," he mumbled, yawning. "God dangit, you're yawns are contagious." he pouted.

Ahndrai only chuckled and smiled. "Sorry Darling." he said raising up to lean on an elbow and watch him. "You are so beautiful in the mornings."

Sky looked up at him, now blushing lightly. "How, though?" he asked.

Ahndrai cupped his cheek. "You have this happy glow around you when you wake up. It's like you are saying I love you."

"I always say that 'I love you'," he giggled, sitting up.

Ahndrai smiled and sat up as well. "Eight and five hours ago we mated again during your heat. You're going to be so full of our kits."

"I know.." he sighed, "You're lucky I love you, otherwise I wouldn't go through all of this." he grinned. "And, if anything, that means we can embarrass even more children when they're teenagers," he hummed, smiling mischievously. He nuzzled Ahndrai, purring.

Ahndrai smiled. "Indeed we can when they are older and want to look for their mates we'll be...well I know i'll be protective of them."

Sky frowned at this, "I /will/ be protective of them as well! I know how to fight," he sighed, laying back down.

Ahndrai smiled. "I know that but you will also spoil them rotten too."

"You can't blame me for wanting to give them everything I can♪ I'd do the same for you- hell, I already did soil you."

Ahndrai nodded and kissed him. "And i'm going to spoil all of you once we are at the cabin." He said with a smile.

"That's a partial lie; you're already spoiling me by just be my hubby and giving me affection♪.... though, I wouldn't mind more." Sky said cutely.

Ahndrai smiled. "I know I do." He hugged him. "Want to go downstairs yet?"


	4. 4

"Carry me down?" he asked. He knew after two sessions of mating that he wouldn't be able to walk without looking stupid.

Ahndrai got up and dressed. "Sure thing baby." He said holding out a shirt and pants for Sky. "Dress first I don't want others seeing you naked."

Sky blinked in slight confusion, "Why? It's only Adam, if he's even awake."

Ahndrai looked at him. "No my demons are out helping him plus there could be anyone come over at any time." He didn't want his precious Sky to be seen and targeted.

"Aww, Ahndraiiii, I said..." he huffed.

Ahndrai slipped the shirt on him. It was one of his so it was extra long. "Then just this then." He said and picking him up.

Sky mewed, immediately nuzzling Ahndrai as he closed his eyes.

Ahndrai kissed Sky's head. "Lets go see our babies." He said going downstairs. His long hair flowing around them.

Sky smiled softly, wrapping an arm around Ahndrai's right arm. He hummed in slight excitement, wanting to cuddle with the 7.

Ahndrai smiled when he saw the cute way Sky was attached to him. When they stood beside the crib he dismissed his demons. "There they are."

Sky smiled, beginning to pick up the children. He giggled, holding them close.

Adam chuckled lightly, holding Cloud, Rin, and Rintoki. He had grown rather fond of them. "They missed you, I hope you know. All crying and wondering where their 'cuddle buddies' were." he hummed, referencing to how they'd always just be a huge pile.

Sky huffed, "N-not our fault..."

Ahndrai frowned. "My fault." He whispered picking up whoever was left in the crib. "I'll never ever let you guys go again." He said hugging the kits close. "The ten of us are going to go to the cabin and live as a happy family." He looked at Adam. "You get no Choice you are coming with us. The cabin is huge enough to fit three families so you're coming and that's that."

Sky smiled at this, giggling quietly as he watched Adam pout.

"Whhyyyy?" Adam had asked.

Ahndrai huffed. "Because you are family and we are not leaving you behind. Plus we want you there. You want to be closer to the family as well. Plus you'll be able to grip at me about my inability to stop reproducing."

Adam narrowed his eyes, "... How the hell can't you stop?!" He growled. "--reproducing with my baby brother?" he asked, growling. He slowly brought out his sword.

"A-adam, stop! AND, you have to put a dollor in the swear jar!" Sky scolded.

Ahndrai touched Sky's stomach. "Because we have already spent several hours making our family bigger." He then hid behind his spouse. "Don't let him kill the father of our children please." He said taking the babies in his arms as well to protect them.

Sky looked up and kissed Ahndrai's cheek, "He won't be able as long as I'm alive~" he hummed.

Adam glared, putting the sword down and hugging Rin and Rintoki, "Your parents are jackasses.." he mumbled.

Sky's eye twitched, "Adam... 50 dollars in the swear jar."

"What, wh-"

"NOOWW!"

Adam paled, immediately getting up and upstairs with the children.

Ahndrai grabbed Rin and Rintoki from Adam. "Don't cuss while holding my brothers!" He growled out cuddling them with the rest of the kits. "Yeah daddy and big bubby has you guys and girls." He cooed to them. Rin and Rintoki decided they both needed to cry loudly at that very moment.

Adam whined and huffed, quickly going upstairs.

Sky simply sighed, taking Rin and Rintoki. "Hi there, huns~ are you two hungry?♪" he asked, tickling them.

Ahndrai sat with the others in his arms on the couch. He was glad he knew how to hold them all at once. "I think so." He said as they continued to cry until food was mentioned.

Sky giggled and kissed Ahndrai's nose, "Save a spot for me♪" he hummed, walking to the kitchen to make their formula.

Ahndrai smiled. "There's always room for you." He said nuzzling the kits. He truly loved his family.

Sky hummed and carefully mixed the formula, mindful of the cute babies in his arms.

Ahndrai rocked the babies back to sleep as he waited for Sky. Rin and Rintoki giggled and watched Sky prepare food for them.

Sky kissed both Rin and Rintoki's heads, putting the formula in the two bottles. He then made his way back to the living room, hoping to sit on Ahndrai's lap.


	5. 5

Ahndrai put the five back in the crib so Sky could sit. He already knew that Sky wanted his lap. "Come here baby." He said smiling to Sky.

Sky grinned and blushed lightly, practically hopping onto his lap. "You know me too well, my love~" he hummed, feeding the twins their formula.

Ahndrai hugged around him. "They take to you so well. As if they were your own child they seek you."

Sky leaned into Ahndrai's chest, giggling. "Hun, I'm sure they just like being fed, not me.."

Ahndrai kissed his hair. "No they like you. I can tell they are my brother after all." He smiled.

Sky purred at the affection, "Technically they're your children now," he giggled.

Ahndrai sniffed is hair gently. "I know but i'm just used to him being a brother my twin..." he said looking at the two. "...not my sons."

Sky frowned slightly, "Yeah..." he rubbed the twins backs and used his tail to raise the bottle a bit.

Ahndrai put his head on Sky's shoulder. "I'l get used to it eventually. Just imagine they were nightmares as one when we were kids now there's two. Double the trouble but twice the fun."

Sky checked the contents of their bottles and giggled, "Yes, well if my idea is correct, we'll get 9-10 more nightmares in 10 months." he hummed.

Ahndrai smiled. "They are our nightmares though and we'll love them anyway." He said touching Sky's stomach. "At least the cabin is big enough and if our family grows even bigger then we'll just expand the building. I'll add more to it."

Sky smiled and nodded, "Aren't.. aren't you a little stressed out, though? Seventeen kits, and three adults... one that would not be able to leave their newborns for a good few months." he took the empty bottles away and rocked the twins gently.

Ahndrai shook his head. "Nope cause I know we can handle it. I have all my demons to help remember. With them around we will have time to ourselves as well." He smiled to him.

Sky giggled, "Then I guess you won't get the massage I wanted to give you, since you aren't stressed at all.."

Ahndrai frowned. "But I love your massages. They are really relaxing and you look so cute doing them." He hugged him softly. "We can stress each other out as much as you want later in any way you want." He promised.

Sky nuzzled Ahndrai's neck and purred, "Whatever you want, my love," he hummed, making Rin and Rintoki kiss Ahndrai's cheeks.

Ahndrai blushed and chuckled. He smiled. "You are adorable." He said holding him close.

Sky smiled and watched, "Where are we gonna put them for tonight?

Ahndrai sighed. "I guess I can make a new crib for them since the others already have the six bed crib." He looked at the kits. "I'll have to make cribs for each one when we get to the cabin anyway."

Sky closed his eyes, "Not right now, though. You're really comfy right now.." he shifted a bit in Ahndrai's lap.

Ahndrai smiled. "Are you okay with how this turned out? Me having my memory back and you having your own back? You could get angry and hate me and my brother for all the pain we caused I won't mind it if you did." He was being serious because he was worried.

Sky sighed and opened his eyes, carefully putting the twins on the couch before moving so he was straddling Ahndrai. He wrapped his arms around Ahndrai's neck. He stared him dead in the eye. "Ahndrai, no matter WHAT you and your brother do, I will NEVER hate you. And do you know why?" he asked, frowning. ".. I'd never hate you, because I love to so much to the point hate cannot even think of coming over. Yes, I may get angry, but I will still. Love. You."

Ahndrai hugged him. "I love you just as much. No matter what you did I'd never have hate tires you or our kits." He put his head to Sky's neck. "I'm scared something will happen again and we'll be separated once more. It scares the shit out of me but I know I'll always love you and find a way back."

"Nothing will happen again, hun.. ever.." he giggled and smiled, his tail wrapping around Ahndrai's arm.

Ahndrai smiled and pulled him close. "Good. I'm glad to finally have you back. I finally feel whole again."

Sky hummed and rested his head on Ahndrai's shoulder, "I do too, Fluffykins~" he purred, nuzzling his neck.

Ahndrai kissed his head. "I love you. Remind me to use magic to give you a rose bath later."

"I love you too, but why do you want to make a rose bath?" he asked, his ears twitching.

Ahndrai chuckled. "A rose bath. I remember you saying you liked the scent of roses and so a bath with rose petals in it to make you smell like roses. it's a win/win."

Sky purred and nuzzled him, "You don't have to do that, though. I don't want you to waste something like that on me."


	6. 6

Ahndrai nuzzled him back. "It's not a waste. I want to do it for you. Because I love you."

Sky licked Ahndrai's cheek, "I love you too, but... I really don't want you to waste time on something like that for me."

Ahndrai sighed. "Why must you try to stop me from spoiling you and the kids?" He said rubbing his back. He really had a thing for Sky's tail around his arm.

"I- er... I'm sorry.." he mumbled, his ears drooping. "I-i just... I don't know..." he averted his eyes, "I mean, you can s-still spoil the kits, of course.. just, I don't want you to waste time doing things for me..."

Ahndrai sighed. "Fine...if that's what you want." He said kissing his cheek sadly. He had really wanted to spoil him.

"..A-are you upset?" he asked, frowning. "I didn't mean to make you upset..."

Ahndrai shook his head. "I missed out on so many months with you and the kits. I wanted to make up for those months by spoiling you and the kits with ways I can show I love you." He kissed Sky's neck. "I wanted to make you smile like the old days."

"..." Sky hugged Ahndrai, "... w-well... if you really want to spoil us, then you can... but, er, please don't go into an overboard frenzy. I don't want you getting hurt from spoiling us.." he giggled and wrapped his tail around Ahndrai's arm a bit tighter. "And, you don't need to spoil me to make me smile... after all, it's the simple pleasures that make life enjoyable~"

Ahndrai nuzzled him. "I'm going to spoil you but each time I do it'll be a surprise." He said enjoying how tight Sky's tail was around his arm.

"Whatever you want, dear," he hummed, kissing Ahndrai's cheek. "Now.. are you hungry?"

Ahndrai nodded. "Yes but I am really enjoying you sitting in my lap with your tail around my arm." He said pulling him into a kiss. A soft gentle kiss that held promises of his love to him.

Sky smiled slightly, pressing his lips back against Ahndrai's softly to return it. He held onto Ahndrai to have something similar to a cuddle.

Ahndrai Scooped him up and pulled him into a cross sitting position so he could cuddle him closer. He wanted him to be closer since they couldn't stretch out on the couch with the twins asleep on it.

Sky rested his head on Ahndrai's shoulder, snuggled up to Ahndrai. "Kyu~" he giggled, smiling.

Ahndrai ran his fingers through Sky's hair. "I love you Sky." He kissed his forehead. "I'll always love you."

Sky mewed and held onto him tightly, "I love you too, Ahndrai.. I promise you I'll be by your side and be faithful, even when we both die.." he kissed Ahndrai's shoulder and bit Ahndrai's neck.

Ahndrai cringed at the bite but still held him close. "I know. I'll be by your side even after that." He nipped back to show affection.

Sky smiled and mewed, leanning up and beginning to lick Ahndrai's face.

Ahndrai laughed and nuzzled him. "I've gotten the hang of the way you show affection. The fox like traits you use."

Sky gave a playful pout at this, "Should I change it, then?" he asked, yawning quietly.

Ahndrai's eyes widened. "Oh heavens no. I love it. Don't you dare change a thing. I like you the way you are." He Eskimo kissed him when he saw the yawn.

Sky smiled and giggled, "I like you too~" he hummed, yawning again.

Ahndrai picked him up. "Okay time to get you back to bed. The litter of kits you are carrying now are making you sleepy. I should know since you acted the same way when with our first set."

"Nooooooo!~" Sky whined childishly, beating Ahndrai in the chest gently. "I wanna stay up! We haven't been up for long!"


	7. 7

Ahndrai laughed and carried him up the stairs. "Baby you need the sleep. You're carrying. I'll be right back up after I get the kits and twins up here with us."

Sky huffed and puffed his cheeks out in annoyance, "... promise?"

Ahndrai kissed his puffed out cheeks while laying him on his bed. "I promise."

"... can you lick me first, though?" he pouted, looking up at Ahndrai. "Just in case I fall asleep before you join me!"

Ahndrai climbed over him. "Just tell me where to lick darling." He said while laying over him.

"Anywhere~" he hummed, giving a tired, yet cute smile.

Ahndrai leaned down. "As you wish." He said before licking up Sky's neck. He hummed happily. "You taste good."

Sky blushed at the remark, "Er.. t-thank you.." he mumbled, licking Ahndrai's cheek.

Ahndrai chuckled. "You smell good too." He said nuzzling him before getting up. "I'll be right back with the kits."

"Okay..." he mumbled, pulling the covers over him.

"P-please be careful... I don't want any of you getting hurt on the s-stairs.." he mumbled, looking up at Ahndrai. "And don't eat the rest of the strawberry cake like last time I made it.." he warned, ears twitching.

Ahndrai nodded. "Got it baby. I won't. I'll be real careful as well." He said going down to get the kits.

Sky waited on the bed, staring at his dresser. "... I never even got to have a bath yet..." he mumbled in realization.

Ahndrai brought the kits up carefully then brought up the twins. After he was done he laid on the bed beside Sky. "I thought you were going to rest?"

"I was going to, but I never got to take a bath yet.." he whimpered.

Ahndrai kissed his temple. "Want me to get you a bath ready?" He said laying on his back with Rin and Rintoki on his chest asleep.

"Only if you join me~" he hummed, looking at Rin and Rintoki before kissing their cheeks.

Ahndrai smiled. "Sure. Just let me put these two on the bed here and I will."

Sky crawled to the foot of the bed. "Okay~" he giggled, "Hnn... um, when are we gonna move to your home?" he asked, "I want to see it~"

"When do you want to go?" Ahndrai asked laying the twins down on the bed. "Give me a date and I can get a wagon to carry our stuff in."

"..." Sky thought for a minute, "Um... maybe next week?" he asked, looking back at Ahndrai with his tail wagging. He yawned again.

Ahndrai nodded. "Sure. We'll do it then." He went and got the bath ready for them. "Come here baby."

Sky smiled and quickly crawled over to the bathroom, "Are we just gonna do a quick wash or have a cuddlefest in the bath?" he asked, looking up at Ahndrai.

Ahndrai reached down and scooped him up. "Which ever one you want." He said pecking his lips. He then set him down so hey could get undressed.

"Nmm... I want you to choose, though!" he huffed, taking off the shirt before crawling over to the bathtub. "And, I don't mind which you choose, since either way I will get cuddle time.

Ahndrai nodded and nipped his neck. "How about a quick wash then cuddling in bed where we can see the kits?" He asked hugging him once they were undressed.

Sky purred, "Okay~" he kissed Ahndrai's chin. "... I love you, Ahndrai."

Ahndrai leaned down and pecked his lips. "I love you too. Now in the bath baby."


	8. 8

Sky nodded, "Yes, sir," he hummed, carefully stepping into the bath while gently tugging on Ahndrai's right arm. He sat down in the water and shuddered, looking back up at Ahndrai.

Ahndrai stripped and got in as well. He wrapped his arms around Sky's body. "Quick wash okay. That'll give us more cuddle time."

Sky nodded and nuzzled Ahndrai's cheek, "I'll wash you first~" he smiled, grabbing the bucket and filling it up with water before pouring it on Ahndrai's head.

Ahndrai gasped and moved his wet hair out of his eyes. "That was sneaky. You said wash not drown." He was smiling though. They hadn't gotten to play around like this in a while. He scooped water in his hands and dumped it on Sky's head but he was careful of his ears.

Sky squeaked and huffed, giving the male a playful glare, "Foxes are always sneaky," he stated, his tail wrapping itself around Ahndrai's wrists as he splashed Ahndrai.

Ahndrai splashed him back a bit. He knew foxes and getting water on their ears didn't go together so he did his best to avoid getting his ears wet. "Well I can be sneaky too."

"Oh, really? When have you ever been sneaky?" he asked, his ears twitching a bit as he bound Ahndrai's wrists together and got out a sponge and rag.

Ahndrai smirked. "You may have tied my hands but do you not realize where my leg is?" He said pointing out that his leg was directly between Sky's own legs keeping his legs open to Ahndrai's view.

Sky blushed when he looked down, his eyes widening slightly. Still, he gave a bold response, "And what exactly are you going to do? Kick me?" he asked, staring up at him patiently.

Ahndrai lifted his leg to the point where Sky's body would slide down it since it was under Sky a bit. When Sky would slide down he'd land directly with their member pressed together. "This."

Sky's blushed darkened at this, his ears drooping slightly in a submissive manner. He averted his eyes from Ahndrai, biting his lip. "T-that's not f-f-fair..." he stuttered out.

Ahndrai smiled and nipped at Sky's fox ears. "All's fair in love and war and this is love baby." He said putting his arms around Sky's neck and pulling him into a kiss. He couldn't do much more since he had his hands tied. Literally.

Sky mewled quietly, hesitantly pressing his hands against Ahndrai's chest as he returned the kiss. He pressed his body against Ahndrai's, contemplating whether or not to untie his lover's wrists- Mainly because it might lose circulation.

Ahndrai pulled back from the kiss and since Sky was pressed against him he could move his tied hands down Sky's back to his butt. He splayed his palms on Sky's butt the best he could pushing closer.

Sky kyued quietly, starting to shake a bit when Ahndrai's hands were on his arse. He wasn't used to this kind of thing except during heat. He looked up at Ahndrai, "Um... w-would you like for me t-to untie y-you?" he asked.

Ahndrai shook his head. "It's kinda cute this way. I'd still put my hands there even if they weren't tied." He admitted that he would still feel him up. "I still can't believe that in nine month we'll be having ten more kits. I'm so happy, Sky."

Sky smiled slightly at both of Ahndrai's statements, nuzzling his face into the the crook of his lover's neck. "Well, I'm glad you still find my body enjoyable," he mumbled, "And, well, I can't believe I allowed you to mate with me again- twice." he sighed, "And I /want/ to be happy about this, but not only will my lower body take a toll from the pregnancy, but the children will be smaller and more fragile this time, and it's a health risk for me..." He sighed. He didn't want to ruin Ahndrai's mood, but he figured he should know.

Ahndrai's expression immediately saddened. "I'm so sorry..." He said doing his best to hug him. "I'm such an idiot. I'm a terrible husband and father." He said before crying into Sky's hair. He had never wanted to put them in danger or in pain.

Sky's eyes widened slightly, not used to seeing/hearing Ahndrai cry. He hugged Ahndrai back, "H-honey, i-it's okay... you didn't know, and it's not your fault.." he frowned, leaning up and licking Ahndrai's cheeks to get rid of the tears. "Also, you aren't terrible at all. You are the exact opposite," he started, "You're an amazing person- not only in looks, but in personality as well. You are a very caring individual who would protect their family no matter what; you are skilled in combat and skilled in giving affection, you are a sweet father AND husband, you are indeed smart, and you just... you're a fantastic person.." Sky nuzzled Ahndrai, "And, that's just scratching the surface..."

Ahndrai shook his head. "But i'm putting you through so much pain and danger. The kits too. I never wanted to do that remember. I swore when we married that I would never ever put you in danger and yet i've done so twice. First with brother and now with this." He was literally sobbing now.

Sky whimpered quietly at this, holding Ahndrai tighter. He kissed all over the male's face repeatedly, "Shh... baby, calm down... none of this is your fault... if anything, I'm the one at fault for both events..." he mumbled, kissing Ahndrai's jawline. "And, to be honest, I've always had a risk since I can only ever have 3-5 kits at a time, and the percentage of the risk depends on the number of kits I bear." he sighed.

Ahndrai's sobs doubled. He was scared he'd lose Sky. If the risk was already hard at 5 kits then it was doubled this time. He felt like he was going to pass out from the pain he was causing. He stop crying. "I'm sorry...i'm so sorry..." He repeated while sobbing. "You should... have told me no....stopped me..."

***total word count 1001***


	9. 9

Sky licked the remaining tears away again once more, "I didn't want to stop you, though, Ahndrai. I want to have kids with you, even if there's a risk," he mumbled. He nibbled on Ahndrai's ear, trying to calm him down.

Ahndrai slowly stopped crying. "I didn't want this for you...I wanted a bigger family yes... but not if it meant hurting you and putting you in risk." He said brought his hands over him and in front of Sky. "Untie please so I can hold you."

Sky nodded, raising his hands and took off the string he used to untie Ahndrai, "Just, think of it this way, hun... we will still have both our family lines from dying out because of our children.." he hummed.

Ahndrai cupped Sky's face. "Family lines don't matter with this. I could care less. I didn't ever want to put you at risk." He said before pulling him close.

Sky leaned against Ahndrai, quietly resting his head on the male's shoulder and nuzzling his neck, "I don't see why it matters if I'm gone, or not... you deserve someone better any way," he muttered quietly, licking the mark he had previously given Ahndrai.

Ahndrai gave Sky's butt a slight tap. "Don't you dare say that again. You are the only person I will ever love and will never want anyone else. If you die i'll raise the kits to the age of adulthood then kill myself. I'd already be dead inside anyway." He said truthfully. He would die literally if he lost Sky.

Sky blushed lightly at the contact, "Ahndrai.." he sighed, looking back up at him, "You know that I'm not the best for you... you don't need to act otherwise; I'd rather you be happy with someone who can actually give you what you want without a cost."

Ahndrai pulled him into a kiss. When he pulled back for air he put their foreheads together. "You are the only one who I will ever be happy with."

Sky sighed and stared at the male dead in the eye. "How.. how can you be so sure about it..? What, what if you found someone better if I pass on?"

Ahndrai smiled. "I'd never move on. I promise. You are my entire soul and without you i'm empty. I'd never find someone else." He ran his thumb over Sky's lips gently. "Never will I love anyone but you."

Sky blushed and smiled at the male's words, hugging him tightly once more. He rubbed his right cheek against Ahndrai's right cheek affectionately, "I promise I will forever be loyal to you as well, Ahndrai."

Ahndrai nuzzled him back. "I love you baby but we need to finish washing up. We cuddled and played instead of washing." He said chuckling.

Sky pouted, "But it's comfy on your lap~" he whined, his ears drooping.

Ahndrai splashed him with a bit of water. The water had gotten cold. "It's cold though." He said grabbing the soap and washing as much of Sky as he could.

Sky flinched and arched his back, feeling a droplet of water land on his ear. His eyes widened at this, trying not to freak out.

Ahndrai saw him flinch and realized what had happened. "Sorry." He said kissing his face softly all over to calm him down.

Sky breathed in and out heavily, his breaths wavering slightly. "I..." he trailed off, moving forward a bit to hide his face in his neck, but one of his legs moved, causing him the fall into the water, his head landing in between Ahndrai's legs under the water.

Ahndrai started freaking out and pulled him up out of the bath water. "Are you okay baby?" He asked getting out of the tub quickly with him in his arms bridal. He knew that was a definite problem since Sky's head had went under the water.

Sky looked at Ahndrai as though he had just witnessed a murder, crying hysterically while screaming bloody murder, his ears twitching sporadically.

Ahndrai quickly dried him off and held him close. He didn't want to wake the kits but he knew Sky was panicking and scared right now. He emptied the tub water so there wouldn't be anything left to scare Sky anymore.

Sky dug his nails into Ahndrai's shoulders, holding onto him tightly as he tried to calm himself down.

Ahndrai carried him into the bedroom and dried them off. "It's okay." He whispered while holding him and petting him to soothe him some.

Sky whimpered and purred and the affection, leaning against it as a way of encouragement. After about 15 minutes, Sky was quiet, yet still crying.

Ahndrai laid on the bed with Sky on his chest. "That's my baby. There we go. Just relax." He said cooing to him. He kept petting him to soothe him more.

Sky purred in response, his fluffy tail beginning to wag in delight as he licked Ahndrai. He hid his face in Ahndrai's neck and played with Ahndrai's hair.

Ahndrai was happy that Sky was okay now. He smiled softly watching Sky play with his hair. His petting didn't stop because he knew Sky loved it.

Sky kyued, nipping Ahndrai's neck as he closed his eyes, "Mmn..." he yawned quietly, shivering.

Ahndrai wrapped the blankets around them and kissed Sky's head. He placed kisses right at the base of the back of Sky's fox ears.

Sky mewled quietly, nipping Ahndrai's neck again. He held onto the blankets and Ahndrai's hand, smiling.

Ahndrai nuzzled him. "If you want to bite go ahead." He said knowing that if Sky did he wouldn't mind. He kinda liked it when Sky bit him as if he was saying Ahndrai was his or Sky biting him in general.

Sky kyued excitedly, immediately biting into Ahndrai's neck to mark him again. He then began to suck the patch of skin he bit to give Ahndrai a bit of pleasure.

Ahndrai moaned at the sucking. The bite had hurt a bit but the pleasure was far more intoxicating. He hugged Sky to him. "Mmm...Sky..."

Sky smiled slightly, continuing to lick and suck at the bite until he thought it was visible enough. He pulled off of the mark before starting a new one on Ahndrai's sweet spot, purring.

Ahndrai arched into Sky's mouth a bit. He was truly turned on from Sky's teeth sinking into his skin. He could only feel this way with Sky.

Sky giggled quietly, licking the new mark before looking up at Ahndrai, "W-.. would you like for me to c-continue?" he asked, his voice hoarse from screaming earlier.

Ahndrai pecked Sky's nose. "You can do whatever you want baby. I'm yours." He said leaning to kiss his mouth this time.

Sky eagerly leaned up and pressed his lips to Ahndrai's. He rested his hands on Ahndrai's thighs, tail wagging.

***word count 1109***


	10. 10

Ahndrai hugged him close. "So beautiful." He said looking in Sky's eyes. He loved Sky that much.

Sky blushed at the comment, hugging the male back. He giggled, gently grabbing Ahndrai's hair, "You're more beautiful than I am, Ahndrai~"

Ahndrai rolled his eyes. "Am not foxes are known as the most beautiful animal so that makes you the most beautiful."

Sky pouted at this statement, "Where exactly did you hear such lies? No one has ever said foxes were 'beautiful' except you."

Ahndrai frowned. "It's not a lie." He said nuzzling him. "I adore you and in the mountains foxes are sacred gods."

Sky nuzzled back, sighing, "How, exactly, are foxes sacred gods when every culture and belief never includes them? There is no 'reason' for foxes to be sacred, since they only function like... like, a downgrade from a wolf."

Ahndrai smiled. "Well in the mountains the wolves live equally with the foxes so thus the foxes are treated as sacred and in the mountains were are going to live in they are extremely precious and sacred. It's known as the Kitsune mountain. There's even a shrine dedicated to foxes."

Sky stared up at Ahndrai in disbelief, "Mmn..." he narrowed his eyes, "That may be so, but, that doesn't make me 'beautiful'."

Ahndrai kissed him. "I find you beautiful That is all that should matter." He said curling up with him on his chest.

Sky huffed and got into a comfortable position, "Whatever you need to believe, hun.." he reached his hand out towards Rin and Rintoki, holding both of their hands. "Um... Ahndrai, are you uncomfortable, at all?"

Ahndrai shook his head. "No i'm fine." He said reaching over and pulling the crib closer. He had a feeling Sky would want the kits and twins closer.

Sky smiled excitedly when the children were closer, quickly sitting up and leaning over the crib to see them. He began to coo and tickle whoever was awake before kissing their heads. He then looked at Ahndrai. "Ahndrai, can we make a bed on the floor so we can all sleep there?" he asked.

Ahndrai didn't have to be told twice. He got up and slipped on pants. After doing so he proceeded to make a bed with the covers and pillows in the floor.

Sky watched in slight surprise, "Um... d-do, do you need any help?" he asked, his ears drooping slightly as he glanced back at the children.

Ahndrai smiled. "No it's almost ready anyway. i'm more than happy to do this for you." He said as he laid extra blankets so they wouldn't get cold.

"Okay.." Sky took the children out of the crib one by one and laid them on the mattress, laying beside them patiently. He frowned after a while, staring at their original litter. "... you know, we were supposed to have six little critters, not five..." he mumbled, his ears drooping.

Ahndrai stopped. "I know...when you came back with the others and Cloud I snuck out to go find the other one. I couldn't find it. I searched for hours and it wasn't anywhere." He laid down on the other side of the kits. He put the twins on his chest so they could hear his heartbeat. "I'm sorry I wish I could have found it."

Sky whimpered, "Please don't call our baby an 'it'." he teared up, "Our poor little runt did nothing to deserve being talked about as though he was a 'thing'." he hissed.

Ahndrai flinched. "I'm sorry. I hadn't meant it like that I was just using a clarification word so that you wouldn't get angry at me so saying he when you knew he always cried when I called him my son."

Sky looked at Ahndrai and frowned, crawling around the children and to Ahndrai. "It's okay.. I just, it's hard acknowledging the fact that I can't see him anymore.." he leant down and kissed Ahndrai's forehead, "And I wouldn't have gotten angry if you said 'he', Ahndrai," he nuzzled him.

Ahndrai closed his eyes. "I miss him too but I just couldn't find him. I couldn't..." He said trying not to cry. He didn't want to wake the kits and twins.

Sky frowned and kissed him, "Calm down, love.... I love you, it's okay..."

Ahndrai sobbed quietly. "I know but it hurts...this is another reason why I hate myself..." He covered his eyes with one arm to hide the tears.

Sky frowned, "Baby.." he crawled onto Ahndrai, "Calm down... we all love you here... don't hate yourself..." he licked him.

Ahndrai gasped. "Baby don't..." He said grabbing the twins before he could accidentally squish them. He then sighed. He sniffled a little. "Careful please." He said then kissed him. He'd been so scared for the twin he'd stopped crying and was just sniffling now.

"Sorry.." Sky mumbled, immediately going back to where he originally laid. He curled into a ball and laid down, saying nothing else.

Ahndrai reached over carefully. "Baby there's no reason for you to pout or feel upset. I wasn't saying you couldn't lay on me i was just warning you to be careful. You would do the same to me if I had done that." He ran his fingers through Sky's hair. "I love you Sky."

"I know, but it's better to not lay on you at all than risk the chance of hurting them," he purred in delight at the contact, "I love you too, Ahndrai.." he cooed.

Ahndrai smiled over at him. "Our precious family." He said giving each one of the kits' heads a kiss. "I love you our little critters."

Sky giggled at this, watching the children to see if any were awake.

One of the children, Peter, seemed to hear Ahndrai, since he was now giggling and moving a bit, his brown hair moving with him. "Daa... daaaaaaa!~"

Ahndrai smiled. "Yes I am your dada, Peter." He said giving him an eskimo kiss. He adored this kits and twins.

Peter reached out and grabbed Ahndrai's face, his fox ears twitching as he bit Ahndrai's nose.

Ahndrai blinked then chuckled. He found that extremely cute even if he did just get bitten by his son. He was just glad his long hair hadn't been yanked yet.

Peter babbled incoherent words, staring up at Ahndrai with his big blue eyes as he tried to sit up.

Sky grinned at the sight, "Enjoying yourselves?" he asked cheekily as he watched another kit wake up and whine.

***word count 1048***


	11. 11

Ahndrai looked at Sky. "Of course we are. Father son bonding time before we all go to sleep." He said laying the twins next to Sky as he sat up to braid his hair. He wasn't going to chance it getting yanked.

Sky giggled and held the twins close, "I should feed all of them before we sleep, though.." he sighed.

Winter crawled onto Ahndrai's lap and whined loudly, staring up at him. She poked him. "KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Ahndrai nodded as he finished with his hair. "Hi Winter." He said scooping her up close to his face. "Want some daddy daughter time?" He said kissing her cheeks.

Winter grinned at this and squealed, grabbing Ahndrai's cheek with one of her hands and pulling. "Kuu!~"

Ahndrai waited till she let go. That had hurt but he wasn't going to scold her. he looked at the others and smiled. "They are precious." He then nuzzled Winter's belly.

Winter squealed and laughed before biting a loose strand of Ahndrai's hair.

After a bit she began to cry in distress, hungry.

Ahndrai took the hair from her then rocked her gently. "Sky, Winter's hungry." He said as he scooped Peter into his arms as well.

Sky looked over and grimaced at how loud it was, crawling over to Ahndrai, "I might as well feed them both," he sighed, taking Winter and Peter. "Keep an eye on the others just in case, and if they wake up then please bring them over. And, if you get hungry I'll feed you too~" he hummed, getting off of the mattress and to the one Ahndrai made.

Ahndrai smiled."Will do." He said watching the other five still with him. "Do you want the twins when they wake up too? You fed them right before we took a bath."

"Yes, please~ I want to cuddle them a good bit before we go to bed," he situated himself on the make shift bed and held the two to his chest, closing his eyes as they began to feed.

"Okay." Ahndrai brought the twins close to him so he'd know when they woke up. He was so happy. He couldn't help but smile as he watched the babies and kits sleep.

Sky purred quietly, rubbing his children's backs as he wrapped his tail around them. "Hey, Ahndrai," he started, "How are we going to hug all of our kits after our next batch is out?" he asked.

Ahndrai hmmed. "Well we'll hug them together in groups." He said leaning over to press a sot kiss to Sky's hair softly. "We'll find a way."

Sky nuzzled the male, purring, "Okay..."

He licked Ahndrai's chin, "Mn.. w-will you have to go anywhere soon?" he asked.

Sky looked up at Ahndrai, hoping it was a no. He didn't want to have to spend the first term of pregnancy alone.

Ahndrai looked at him. "I'll only be taking jobs that are close by so that i'm able to spend time with you." He said touching Sky's cheek softly.

Sky sighed in relief, "Oh, thank you.." he mumbled, closing his eyes. "I don't think I'd be able to survive pregnancy without you.." he mumbled, leaning into Ahndrai's touch. "You're too nice to me.." he sighed again.

Ahndrai smiled and kept his hand there. "Lets sleep like this. I feel that you can rest easier with my touch." He said looking at the kits between them and the twins.

 

Sky nodded and raised his hand up to rest on top of Ahndrai's. He moved his husband's hand to his mouth and began to lick and suck on his fingers.

Ahndrai smiled at him. "With each pregnancy you act clingy and like a fox more. Not that i'm complaining I like you no matter what way you are."

"Well, it is instinctual for me to be around my mate at all times. After all, you're the person I trust the most~" he purred, licking Ahndrai's arm. "So, you better be there for me when I'm in labor. Otherwise, I'd probably freak out and shift into my fox form, nearly bite everyone who tries to touch me, and cry." he sighed, now kissing Ahndrai's bicep. He carefully held the children while arching his back fowards and stretching. "To be honest, a lot of things change during pregnancy.. you probably didn't notice those, though.. like, how my chest got slightly fuller to make the milk, and it's more sensitive, and how.. well.." he looked down. "M-my arse and thighs are a bit.. bigger.. since after the first pregnancy.."

Ahndrai smiled. "I've noticed but that doesn't matter to me. You are still you whether you are larger in places or not. I noticed your legs can spread wider with more flexibility since you had the first set. Your body is already getting used to carrying."

Sky smiled slightly and giggled. "Really? I didn't notice that," he hummed. "How were you able to notice my flexibility?"

Ahndrai smiled. "When we were in bed. I could tell that." He said and pecked his lips

 

Sky tilted his head, "Ah, okay." he pecked back, humming. He looked down at Ahndrai's pants. "... can you take off your pants?" he asked.

Ahndrai looked at him with a raised brow. "What do you want my pants off for?" He asked making sure the kits were asleep.

Sky pouted, "You're sexier with them off," he huffed. "Also, it would just make me feel better to not being the only one naked," he motioned toward himself. "And..." Sky carefully and cautiously crawled onto Ahndrai's lap. "I-i thought we c-could have a bit of, erm, 'bonding time'.." he mumbled, licking Ahndrai's cheek. "If you don't want to bond, that's fine, but I still want your pants off."

Ahndrai smiled. "First you want to sleep, then you want to cuddle with our babies, now you want to 'bond' together. I'm not complaining since everything with you is great." He picked the kits up gently and placed them in the crib and the twins on the center of the bed so that they were alone on the makeshift blanket bed. "As you wish darling." He said stripping naked for Sky. "Bond with me in every way you want."

***word count 1011***


	12. 12

Sky blushed and looked away for a moment, flustered. "W-why are you so nice?" he whined, sighing. "It's not fair.." he huffed. He pushed Ahndrai onto his back and leaned down to his crotch, nuzzling it for a moment.

Ahndrai only smiled and let him do as he pleased. "That is because I love you more than anything." He said happily before running his fingers through Sky's hair.

"Still," he huffed, beginning to purr. He then licked at Ahndrai's member for a moment, waiting.

Ahndrai watched him. "Go ahead darling." He said with a soft smile at seeing his love waiting for him.

Sky hesitantly began to lick at it repeatedly, slowly taking the member into his mouth. He nibbled on the base, lathering it with saliva.

Sky smiled slightly as he then began to suck on the tip, giggling quietly. He always liked being able to do this for Ahndrai.

Ahndrai let a rumble escape his throat in satisfaction. "You're perfect darling." He said running his fingers through Sky's hair. "Only do what you want to darling."

Sky's ears twitched as he continued to force more into his mouth. He looked up at Ahndrai and smiled up at him, one of his hands grabbing Ahndrai's.

Ahndrai kissed their connected hands. "Darling..." He said happily. He groaned softly. "Don't push yourself." He said rubbing his cheek lovingly.

Sky squeezed Ahndrai's hand and hummed, beginning to suck softly. He got himself a bit comfortable, continuing.

Ahndrai watched happily. It felt great but he had to make sure Sky didn't over do himself. "Start slow baby."

Sky ignored Ahndrai and continued on with his business, using his other hand to fondle with Ahndrai's sack and rub whatever he couldn't fit in his mouth.

Ahndrai groaned. He was enjoying this. He was sensitive around the bottom of his member and the top of his sack. He'd felt Sky touch it and he moaned.

Sky smiled and licked the top of the sack, purring. He began to massage it gently, trying to be careful. Sky pulled off of it for a moment and looked at Ahndrai, panting. "Ah.. hah.. u-um.. if.. if I... hurt you.. tell me... ple..please?"

Ahndrai pulled him into a kiss. "Baby there's no way what you are doing could ever hurt me." He then laid back for him more. "You can suck as much of me as you want darling.

Sky turned a dark red at the permission he was granted. "Y-.. yes, sir.." he stuttered out, ears twitching a bit. He carefully crawled onto Ahndrai and bit his neck, tail wagging slowly.

Ahndrai moaned softly at the bite. "You are so adorable." He said tracing his fingers down his back the up again. He liked rubbing Sky's back.

Sky purred at the affection, begining to suck on Ahndrai's neck.

Ahndrai rubbed circles near the top of Sky's tail. "I remember our wedding night. I held you lie this for at least an hour." he said purring back to him.

Sky mewled quietly at where Ahndrai was rubbing him. He smiled and relaxed a bit. "It was one of my favorite moments," he giggled. Sky nuzzled his chest and nipped at one of the nubs. "You looked incredibly handsome in the suit.." he hummed fondly.

Ahndrai smiled. "You looked beautiful as well. I'm still amazed Adam didn't kill me when he heard that I didn't ask him before proposing first." He continued to rub gently.

Sky looked up at him. "He knows that I love you, Ahndrai~" he nuzzled his husband.

"He himself would've been killed if he tried to do that to you.."

Ahndrai pulled him into a gentle kiss. "Yeah." He said hugging him. "Baby what do you wanna do till morning?" He asked since it was cold and dark out.

Sky looked at the window for a moment, before looking down at Ahndrai's crotch. "Well... I still need to finish what I wanted to do for you.." He said. "Um.. i-if I'm still allowed to, that is.." he looked up at Ahndrai. "T-then we can do whatever you want~"

Ahndrai put his hands on Sky's hips. "Of course you are allowed to." He said kissing his nose. "You'll always be allowed to do whatever you want."

Sky smiled, "I only want to do this when you actualy WANT it.. not when you want to make me happy.."

Sky's words made Ahndrai smile. "Baby if you ever want to do this just ask and i'll let you." He said happily.

"Yes sir~" he hummed, licking him. He then crawled down and resumed what he originally started. "I like making you feel good..."

Ahndrai smiled and watched him. What Sky did felt great and he loved it. "You're fabulous darling."

Sky smiled, "You're superior with everything, though, Ahndrai.." he licked Ahndrai's sensitive spot, "Every.. Thing..." Sky began to suck on Ahndrai's member happily, closing his eyes. He hummed to try and please him more.

Ahndrai nuzzled him softly. "You are beautiful." He said before running his fingers through Sky's hair. He then moaned and panted a bit as he felt the pleasure Sky was giving him.

Sky continued to purr, his thumb rubbing Ahndrai's sensitive area. He looked up at Ahndrai with half lidded eyes, his tail wrapped around Ahndrai's leg tightly.

Sky's ministrations to his very hard and sensitive member was beyond wonderful. His mate/husband knew how to make him cum and it was hard not to empty his seed into Sky's mouth so soon. Ahndrai's head lolled back a bit as he moaned and half growled in pleasure.

Sky couldn't help but smile at bit after seeing Ahndrai's reactions, feeling a slight sense of pride in how he was making Ahndrai feel. Yes, he was still a bit uncomfortable with what he was doing, but he was trying to gradually warm up to it for his husband.

Sky looked down at Ahndrai's member and hummed in consideration, trying to think of how what to pleasure his lover.

 

Ahndrai bit his lip and panted. He wanted to cum. He Needed to cum but didn't want to upset Sky by cumming so soon after they have started. He knew his love was still slightly uncomfortable with all of this still so he was baring with it. Not that he didn't enjoy every second of it though cause he did. He loved every second his love touched him in any way.

Sky hesitantly rubbed a finger against Ahndrai's member, and after he got enough saliva on it, he hesitantly trusted his finger into Ahndrai. He wanted to see how Ahndrai would react.

Ahndrai squeaked out a yelp. He wasn't used to anything like that before. He's stayed an anal virgin himself so he gulped a tiny bit. "You sure you want to be top this time? I'll let you but please be gentle with me..."

***word count 1110***


	13. 13

Sky got off of Ahndrai's member and took his finger out, looking at Ahndrai in embarrassment. "I.. um.. I just.. wanted to see if you'd enjoy that.." he mumbled. "And.. I don't really think I'm ready to do that.." he mumbled quietly.

Ahndrai pulled him into a kiss. "I'm sure if I was used to it it would feel good. That was my first time being...fingered by anyone who wasn't a doctor making sure I was okay." He nuzzled him gently.

Sky hesitantly nuzzled back, his tail wrapping around Ahndrai's member and continuing to pump. He pecked Ahndrai's lips. "Well.. now you know how it felt when we first mated," he smiled shyly.

Ahndrai continued to nuzzle him. He licked at Sky's neck in a loving and comforting way. "I remember the look on your face. I'm sorry if it hurt and/or felt extremely weird."

"It's okay, Ahndrai.." he cooed, licking his cheek in response. Sky situated himself on his lap before leaning against Ahndrai's chest, smiling up at him.

Ahndrai held him close. "I love you to the Moon and Back." He said softly into his ear.

"And I love you to the sun and back.." he mumbled, wrapping his arms around Ahndrai's's neck.

Ahndrai laid down on his back so that Sky was laying gently on his chest. "Should we rest now?" He asked noticing that Sky did look a bit sleepy.

"Only If you want to," he murmured, pecking Ahndrai's chest. He looked up at his lover and smiled fondly at him.

Ahndrai kissed Sky's ears. "Do you want to continue where we left of? The choice is yours darling." He said giving a loving smile to Sky.

"W-well, I mean... I still didn't get you to cum yet, so.. I'd like to continue until you release." He averted his eyes shyly.

Ahndrai cupped Sky's butt. "I'd love for you to make me cum. I was pretty close already." He said nipping his neck.

Sky couldn't help but giggle, kissing Ahndrai's ear. Sky bit his lip in order to think of how to do this since Ahndrai was currently holding him. Sky hesitantly raised his hips and ground them against Ahndrai's, a large blush sweeping across his face.

Ahndrai gasped out a moan. He hadn't been expecting that so suddenly. He panted softly. "D-Darling..." He moaned out and put his face further into Sky's neck.

Sky mewled and continued to grind against Ahndrai, closing his eyes tightly. "Ah~ t-this is... Really weird..." he shuddered, tail wagging as he became a tad more frantic.

Ahndrai ground his hips up to meet Sky's grinding hips. He was enjoying the friction only his Sky could give. "Finish me...ah...feels good." He panted in his love's ear.

Sky licked Ahndrai's jawline as he continued to grind against him, reaching down and carefully playing with the tip of his member.

Ahndrai jolted and reached down. He rubbed Sky's member. "I'm not going to let myself cum unless you'll cum with me baby." He panted out.

Sky moaned, "No, this i-is for yo-ou, Ahndrai.." he whined, "N-not me-e.." he panted, looking up at Ahndrai as he continued to rub the tip of Ahndrai's member and grind against him.

Ahndrai nuzzled him. "I want us to." He said before kissing him. "If you aren't satisfied i'll not be satisfied." He then started french kissing him while still stroking him.

Sky moaned into the kiss and whined, pulling away. Sky grabbed Ahndrai's hands and bound his wrists together. "You.. you don't have to, though. And.. you can't last forever. I-i'll make you cum even if it takes me all night." Sky shot down and began sucking Ahndrai, making use of his sensitive parts to make Ahndrai cum fast.

Ahndrai bit his lip. "But baby...I wanted you to at least cum with me..." He had to bite his lip hard cause he was extremely close and didn't want to make Sky swallow if he didn't want to.

Sky sighed and continued to pump and suck Ahndrai, his eyes closed. Yes, he wanted to cum, but he originally started this for Ahndrai and didn't want to get anything from it other than the satisfaction that he made Ahndrai feel good. And, he knew that his erection will go down eventually.

Ahndrai finally relented and let Sky have his way. He laid back and gave into the pleasure. He didn't last long though before he shuddered out a moan and came. He had been too focused on the pleasure he'd cum without realizing to tell Sky to pull off.

Sky closed his eyes tightly, gagging slightly at the sudden surprise. He urged himself not to cough, his body shaking as he whimpered from the heat of the liquid. When he was sure no more would come out, he pulled off of Ahndrai, tears in his eyes as his throught and the roof of his mouth burned.

Ahndrai immediately grabbed a few tissues and a towel. "Sorry baby. Come on cough it all up. You didn't have to swallow it. I was too focused and forgot to tell you i was cumming. I'm really sorry baby." He said rubbing his love's back softly. He felt terrible at seeing how much his Sky was tearing up.

Sky shook his head, trying to blink away his tears. "I-it's fine... I'll be fine.." he coughed, quiet. Sky resorted to just wiping his tears away, standing up. "I-.. i'm g-going to g-go get w-water

Ahndrai wrapped a blanket around Sky. "Stay. I will get it for you." He said putting pants on quickly and heading down to get fresh water for Sky. He felt completely like an idiot for what he did.

Sky whimpered quietly, looking at the door quietly. Hesitantly, Sky sat down and joined his children, curling into a ball to gain some warmth.

Ahndrai came back up with a pitcher of water and a glass encase one glass of water wasn't enough. He gently sat on the bed with them. "Here's your water baby." He said holding the glass out for him.

"T-thank you..." Sky murmured, leaning against Ahndrai as he took the glass. He quietly drank the water, ears drooped.

Ahndrai pet him gently. "I'm so sorry baby. From now on blowjobs are off limits." He said giving each of Sky's ears a kiss to help soothe him.

Sky purred at the touches, but frowned, looking up at his husband. "B-but.." he stuttered, "How e-else w-will i be a-able to pleasure y-you?" he whimpered.

Ahndrai holds him in his lap. "There's always handjobs and Frotting. Rubbing together down there." He leans down and licks each side of Sky's neck three times.

Sky mewed quietly, moving his head slightly to the side as he nuzzled Ahndrai's arm. "B-but... are you s-sure..? I-i... I don't want t-to deprive y-you of a-anything..."

Ahndrai hugged him. "Baby I am more then fine with just that. You won't be depriving me of anything." He nuzzled right back and gave his love a nip to the neck and a smile.

Sky blushed, "I-i... but... o-okay..." he stuttered, hugging the male back. He proceeded to wrap his legs around Ahndrai's waist, trying to keep close to him. "i'm cold..." he murmured, shivering a bit. The burn in his mouth and throat still stung a bit, but lessened, so he was able to talk a /little bit/ louder.

Ahndrai wrapped a blanket around them. "Better?" He asked holding him closer to his chest. He used a demon art and raised his body temp to keep Sky warm.

Sky nodded quietly, his ears drooping as his tail wrapped around Ahndrai's leg, ".. better.." he murmured, resting his head against Ahndrai's shoulder. "I-i'd.. tell you that you o-owed me for.. t-the, um, t-thing.. but... I don't.. want to be.. mean.."

Ahndrai rubbed his back. "I'll owe you two for that. I really am sorry baby. I should have been thinking more." He said starting to lick up Sky's neck repeatedly again.

"I-.. i-it's fine.. y-you don't n-need to apologize s-so much... a-and, you d-don't n-need to owe m-me anything..." A small mewl escaped his lips from the licking, causing him to curl up a bit.

Ahndrai stopped. "Are you unhappy with my licking?" He asked sadly. He wanted the licking to stay as a happy part of them. He nuzzled him softly as a sorry.

Sky looked up at Ahndrai with a small pout, "I-i.. I'm not upset a-at it... please continue," he whined, licking Ahndrai's collarbone.

Ahndrai smiled brightly before returning to licking him repeatedly. After a bit he laid back so they weren't hurting their back sitting in the awkward positions. He continued to lick along Sky's collar, neck, and nape more now.

Sky couldn't help but giggle at the affection he was receiving, small purrs emitting from him as well. Sky proceeded to tangle his hands in Ahndrai's hair, carefully stroking it.

Ahndrai smiled and continued. He didn't give a damn about anything else right now except keeping Sky and his children healthy and happy.

Sky began to braid Ahndrai's hair, his purring intensifying and getting louder. He then kissed Ahndrai's forehead before mewing, his small frame shivering.

Ahndrai smiled and cuddled with him this way. He made his licks smaller so he wouldn't get tired of doing it. He loved hearing Sky purr.

Sky relaxed in Ahndrai's hold, closing his eyes. "W-we should probably go to bed, A-ahndrai.." he mewed, his tail wrapping tighter around Ahndrai.

Ahndrai nodded and pulled the covers over them completely. He licked him again. "Night darling." He said pulling him close.

Sky cuddled up to Ahndrai, curling into a ball. He proceeded to relax himself to where he felt like jello before nuzzling Ahndrai. "Goodnight, Fluffykins," he yawned, "And good night, my cute little babies," he hummed, smiling.

Ahndrai smiled at how cute Sky was being. He was so ready for them to find out if they were having more babies. He loved when his darling was relaxed into him.

Sky reached out and held Ahndrai's right hand, his ears drooping as he tried to pull himself in a deep sleep, his lips parted slightly. Soon, darkness swept over him, rendering him into a deep sleep.

Ahndrai watched him sleep for a moment before letting sleep overtake him as well. His demons created a protective barrier around the house so that no one could be attacked and harmed during their sleep.

A gasp emmited from Sky as he woke up with a shock, a large pain pooling in his lower abdomen. Sky sobbed, tears rimming his eyes at the rearrival of his heat. He clung to Ahndrai tightly, curling into a ball.

Ahndrai immediately woke up at hearing Sky sob. "What's wrong darling? Are you hurting? Did I do something wrong?" He asked scared he'd accidentally hurt him in his sleep.

"I-i-i'm f-fine.." he choked out, pulling Ahndrai closer. He tried not to show anymore pain, closing his eyes tightly. "I-i.. um.. g-good morning.."

Ahndrai cupped his cheek. "Darling I can tell something's wrong. Please tell me. I want to be able to help you. To make up for any times of pain I wasn't there for you." He said near begging him to let him help in any way he could.

"B-but.." he stuttered, "I-i... I was r-rude to you the other day w-when y-you needed help.. I-i shouldn't get a-any help.." he murmured.

Ahndrai pulled him into a kiss. He then pressed his lips to Sky's ear. "I'm over it baby. Let me help you in any way. I can make sweet love to you to make your heat go away. Just let me." He whispered huskily before giving Sky's ear a lick.

"I-i..." Sky shuddered at the lick, clinging tighter to Ahndrai. "... I... I-i'll be f-fine. Just..." Sky closed his eyes tightly, burying his face in Ahndrai's chest.

Ahndrai nibbled on him and kissed as much as he could. If he could even help in this small way he would. He resorted to licking Sky's sensitive ears over and over. "My love. My darling. My husband." He said as he licked.

Sky moaned quietly, "Ah, I-I, Ahndrai.." he stuttered out. Sky grit his teeth as another wave of pain bombarded him, causing him to whimper once more.

Ahndrai nuzzled him and trailed licks down Sky's neck. "Please." He said giving him kitten eyes. "Please let me help." He said begging. He felt bad not helping Sky at this moment.

"B-but.." Sky murmured, "I-I, um, I-I don't want to be a bo-bother," he stuttered out. "B-besides, th-the children are in the r-room. I-I don't want to wake them up and sc-scar them... O-ow!" Sky let go of Ahndrai and curled into a tight ball, tears becoming to roll down his face.

Ahndrai grabbed him and picked him up. "Baby we can go to the bathroom. You can suck on my fingers to keep the moans down." He said kissing his shoulder. "We can turn the shower on to smother any other noise."


	14. 14

***mature content* DON'T LIKE DON'T READ IT!**

Sky looked down quietly, tears continuing to roll down. He didn't respond for a moment. "Bu... but...." he started, trying to think of an excuse.

Ahndrai sat back. "Is making love with me so hard?" He asked softly. "Baby, are you afraid of sex with me?" He didn't want to think of it being true. That Sky was scared of having sex with him.

Sky shook his head 'no', "I... of course not! Why would I.." Sky trailed off, looking back to his hands. "I'm not afraid."

Ahndrai cupped his love's cheeks. "Baby I love you and there's no way I'd ever forgive myself if i'd heard you say yes. Seeing you in any pain makes my heart feel like dying. I want to help so let me."

Sky looked down for a moment, biting his lip. "... but, you still ha-have to heal, and take care of the children, a-and.." he babbled on.

Ahndrai kissed him to stop him from babbling. "And I can do all of that with you healthy and at my side." He said holding him gently. "Now will you let me help you through this?"

Sky sighed and looked to the side, thinking for a moment. "I... o-okay.." he murmured, leaning against Ahndrai. He looked back up at Ahndrai, tail wrapping around his arm.

Ahndrai picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. Once inside he stripped down and started the shower. He then started taking of the bandages revealing that he was almost completely healed. Not fully but getting close. "Come Darling." He said using Sky's favorite nickname.

Sky blushed slightly, looking away in embarrassment. He struggled to stand up, stumbling over to Ahndrai with shaking legs.

Ahndrai caught him in his arms helped him into the shower. "You're doing great. I know that you can do this." He said getting the position he knew Sky would like. He wrapped his hands around Sky's waist and Sky's arms around his neck. "Let's start with just a kiss Darling.

Sky stared up at Ahndrai for a moment, hesitantly leaning up and pressing his lips against Ahndrai's. He felt drops of water hit his ears, but he ignored it.

Ahndrai pulled back from the kiss and grabbed something. "I left while you were sleeping and made this for you." He slipped it over Sky's ears. They were water covers to keep his ears dry.

Sky pureed quietly, reaching up to feel the covers. He then smiled up at Ahndrai, beginning to muzzle him, "Th-thank you, Fluffykins," he hummed.

Ahndrai held him gently. "I love you too, Darling." He pressed licks and kisses all over his love's face while running his hands down Sky's sides. He had made sure the water was warm so Sky wouldn't get cold.

Sky couldn't help but blush at this, trying to return the licks and kisses as he gripped Ahndrai's hair slightly. "A-Ahndrai..." he whimpered, another flash a pain and heat washing over him, causing him to nearly collapse.

Ahndrai held him up and pressed him against the wall. "You can hold my hair as tight as you want Sky." He said before lifting and spreading Sky's legs. "You can even sink your teeth into my neck to muffle your moans if you want to."

Sky nodded quietly, beginning to press his lips against Ahndrai's neck. He began to kiss and nibble on parts of Ahndrai's neck.

Ahndrai slipped a finger into Sky. "Your heat's had an effect and made you loose for me." He said before switching his finger for his member. He thrust in gently knowing Sky didn't like it rough.

Sky moaned loudly, immediately clamping his jaws onto Ahndrai's shoulder. He shuddered, closing his eyes tightly. "A-ahndrai.." he murmured, "I... um... y-.. you can go r-rough, i-if you want..." he mumbled quietly, "I-i want it t-to f-feel good for y-you too..."

Ahndrai smirked. "Baby going slow and gentle with you means I get to spend more time feeling you clamp down on me and your heat around my cock." He licked up Sky's neck. "It turns me on and gets me hard when you are hot around me and also, It makes me horny when your fangs are clamped onto me."

Sky shuddered once more, his face flushing red in embarrassment. He proceeded to hide his face against Ahndrai's neck, "I-i, um, a-ah, I.." he stuttered out.

Ahndrai started to thrust slowly up into him. He didn't want to hurt him and truthfully he had been serious with what he had said. He aimed for Sky's prostate again.

Sky moaned quietly, tightening his hold on Ahndrai. A small gasp suddenly emitted from him, followed by a load moan. "Ah-ahndrai.." he whimpered out, closing his eyes tightly.

Ahndrai smirked and pressed him against the shower wall more. "I know you feel good but lets not wake the kits." He said before pushing Sky's mouth to his neck and shoulder again. "Go ahead."

Sky was silent for a moment before tearing up in embarrassment. He loosened his grip on Ahndrai and looked down, shaking.

Ahndrai stopped all thrusting and just hugged him. He kissed him on the temple over and over. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I love you and if I ever say something that bothers you again just smack me. Darling, please don't cry."

Sky shook his head, "I-I'm not going to b-bully the crippled..." He murmured, hiding his face, "Even if you're al-almost completely healed." He sniffled, wiping away his tears.

Ahndrai chuckled. "Oh Sky, you wouldn't be bullying me." He said nuzzling him. "My beautiful fox you aren't hurting me in anyway so don't cry."

Sky blushed at this, looking down. "I-I'm not...." He was about to say 'beautiful', but he didn't want to upset Ahndrai. "Ye-yes sir," he mumbled.

Ahndrai bit down gently on Sky's covered ear. "Don't call me Sir." He said in a teasing voice. He hated being called Sir but he wouldn't tell Sky that.

Sky couldn't help but giggle quietly at this, leaning against Ahndrai. "Wh-what may I call you th-then?"

Ahndrai kissed all over him. "Baby you can call me Fluffy-kins like you usually do." He said smiling. He smiles even brighter at hearing the giggles.

Sky smiled softly, doing his best to hide the pain he felt from the sudden wave, "I, um, ye-yes, sir- I mean, Fluffykins.." Sky muzzled Ahndrai, "I'm sorry I-I keep making u-us stop..."

Ahndrai nibbled on Sky's ear some more. "Shall I start moving again? You are in pain right?" He said before pressing a kiss to Sky's lips.

Sky nodded quietly, licking Ahndrai's lips. "I-if you want to.."

***word count 1078***

***I'm going to be ending this book soon and the next will start right where this stopped. There's probably only two to three chapters left in this.***


	15. 15

***mature content don't like don't read***

Ahndrai kissed him while thrusting slowly. He was very gentle. "Baby as long as you are honest with me I'll always want to." He said happily knowing that Sky loves him.

Sky moaned quietly, pulling his husband closer to himself. "Y-you're my mate, Ah-ahni," he moaned, "I-I'll never lie to you.."

Ahndrai was about to say something when he froze. One of his older demons stuck their hand in the shower handing him a pouch. He had his eyes covered. "This is for Master Sky. It's a medicine that stops your heat's pain but it won't stop heats from happening. Master Ahndrai has been trying to get his hands on some of it for you since he got his memory back. It's in little candy style drops so you can eat them." Ahndrai took it and the demon quickly left to go watch the kits for them.

Sky's eyes were wide in alarm when he saw the demon appear, letting go of Ahndrai as he watched him leave. Sky's face flamed red as he covered his face once more, making a very concerning, broken noise. He wanted to crawl in a hole and die right about then.

Ahndrai blushed. "I didn't Know he would do that. At least he had his eyes covered." He held him up against his chest while taking out one of the drops. "Here Darling. Eat this. It's okay." He said trying to get him past the overall embarrassment enough that he could help him through the heat.

Sky shook his head, "I want to die," he murmured, "H-how much did he hear?" he whimpered, shaking.

Ahndrai kissed Sky's nose. "I don't think he heard more than you saying you'd never lie to me." He said and offered him the medicine again. "Don't say you want to die please. We need you and we love you and want you here."

Sky reluctantly removed his hands from his face, looking at Ahndrai. Sky took the medicine, mumbled a 'thank you', then ate it. "..." Sky averted his eyes for a moment, "Thank you for looking for the medicine. You didn't have to."

Ahndrai kissed all over Sky's face. "I wanted to." He said kissing Sky's eyes. He made sure not to move at all so that he didn't cause Sky's heat to flare up before the medicine took effect.

Sky looked down for a moment, then back at Ahndrai. "Ah... does.. does this mean we aren't going to mate?" he asked, confused.

Ahndrai chuckled. "That medicine only stops the pain not that you are in heat. We still have to mate but you'll only get horny each heat now." He said giving a soft thrust.

Sky moaned, clutching onto Ahndrai's shoulders. "S-so, I can walked around t-town, then?" he asked, mewling.

Ahndrai nodded. "Indeed you can. You'll be able to walk around town and help us pack to move to the big cabin in the mountains. No heavy lifting since you could be pregnant again." He continued to thrust softly into Sky.

Sky continued to moan, his ears drooping. "B-.. but, I want to help," he stuttered.

Ahndrai licked Sky's neck. "And you can help just not with the heavy stuff." He said kissing his love gently.

Sky returned the kiss, mewling quietly as he thrusted backwards against Ahndrai. He wrapped his arms around Ahndrai's neck, his tail retracting.

Ahndrai continued to thrust and lick him. "I do hope though that we have lots more kits." He said smiling at him. "We can have that big family you wanted when we got married and grow old together unless you want to stay young I can make that happen." He said rubbing against Sky's prostate.

Sky opened his mouth to respond, only to pull his hand away and bite it as a squeal tried to come out. Sky looked at Ahndrai, confusion only evident in his eyes. He wanted to know what Ahndrai meant when he said he could "make it happen."

Ahndrai's eyes shown a dark red color instead of their normal color. "One of my demons can lend me their venom...I can turn us into half demons and we'll stop aging." He panted out as he angled his thrusts into Sky's prostate more.

Sky bit down on his his hand. He clutched onto Ahndrai's shoulder, his tail wagging as he tried not to moan and scream.

Ahndrai leaned down and pressed kisses where Sky had bit his hand. "I'm close. What about you baby?" He asked as he started to grind against Sky's prostate. 

"C-..close~" he moaned out, gritting his teeth to try and quiet himself. He closed his eyes, tightening his hold on Ahndrai. "S-so... close.."

Ahndrai kissed Sky's lips and growled lowly. His voice was husky as he spoke next. "Then will you cum with me darling." He said licking Sky's lips then neck. "I want to cum as you do." He start starting to thrust harder up into him.

Sky shuddered, trying to breathe properly. "Flu-.. Fluffykins~" he moaned, P-please, I.. haah~ I'm abou t-to-" Sky cried out as he felt something snap, immediately biting his tongue to muffle himself as he released. He tightened himself around Ahndrai involuntarily, closing his eyes tightly.

Ahndrai grunted as he felt the tightening. "Darling." He huskily moaned into Sky;s neck. His body shuddered and he came when Sky did. It really made him feel euphoric since his mind was fuzzy.

Sky loosened his grip on the taller man, slumping a bit as he succumbed to the euphoric bliss. He panted heavily, tongue bleeding as he tried to calm down.

Ahndrai came out of the haze as he sense the blood. He immediately reaches up and slips his fingers inside Sky's lips so that he could see. "Stick your tongue out." He said already mumbling an incantation for healing. It wouldn't work though if he can't lick the wound.

Sky's ears twitched as he barely registered Ahndrai's demand, causing him to look over blankly. Silently, he stuck his tongue out, cringing at the taste of blood.

Ahndrai gently started licking Sky's wounded tongue. After a few moments the wound was gone. He pulled back and looked at Sky. "All healed by handsome Darling." He said turning off the shower water that was now cold. Once the water wasn't running anymore he took the ear covers off of Sky's ears. He didn't want to pull out yet though. Not until Sky was ready for him to.

Sky giggled quietly. "Thank you," he hummed, hugging Ahndrai tightly and biting his shoulder. "... I'm cold," he mumbled, wrapping his tail around Ahndrai's leg.

Ahndrai pressed the most gentle of kisses on Sky's ears. "May I pull out and carry you back to our warm bed after drying us off in a warm fluffy towel?" He asked before nuzzling him gently. His eyes had returned to normal.

Sky nodded quietly, licking Ahndrai's lips before hiding his face in the crook of the man's neck. "I don't... want to leave you..." he murmured, closing his eyes. "I don't... want to leave..."

Ahndrai pulled out of him gently only to chuckle at the sweet words. "You won't have to." He said carrying him and drying him off without letting him go.

Sky didn't respond to him, whimpering a bit as he felt a small pain in his chest. He felt onto Ahndrai's hair tightly, shaking a bit.

Ahndrai held him close and smiled. "You're so precious my love." He said happily as he put him back on the bed and crawled in with him.

***word count 1229***


	16. 16

Sky only smiled slightly at the compliment, trying to ignore the small pain. He inched himself away a bit before looking over at Ahndrai, holding onto his hand.

Ahndrai smiled at them holding hands. "I can feel you are in pain. Tell me what's wrong Darling." He said trying not to show his worry over him too much since it could cause stress to Sky.

Sky shook his head, slightly squeezing Ahndrai's hand. "I-I'm fine..." he murmured, closing his eyes momentarily. When he opened his eyes, a pout painted his features. "You know we can't just mate and sleep everyday, right?"

Ahndrai gently placed an arm over Sky to show that he was protective of him. "I know that. Especially now that we have the drops to ease your heat. I'll actually have to get up and start helping pack things." He said before kissing Sky's nose.

Sky mewed quietly, kissing Ahndrai's chin in return. "Hope you have fun," he hummed, smiling. "Since I can only do some of the work, I'll just go off and do errands as well~" he giggled. He moved himself closer, purring. "Maybe I'll find another baby to raise~" he cooed, giggling.

Ahndrai smiled and chuckled. "Oh, so you want to raise more even though we have ours, the twins, and however many you are carrying?" He gently nuzzled him. "As long as you are okay with it we can raise as many as you want."

Sky nodded, nuzzling the man back. "I don't mind doing it.. especially if you're here with me~" he cooed, pressing his body against Ahndrai's. "Though... I kind of want to also raise a child, that's, that's not ours. Like, an orphan." He tilted his head slightly, closing his eyes. "I want make make at least one orphan happy."

Ahndrai gave him a soft smile. He truly loved how caring and sweet his Darling Sky was. "As long as you are happy I'm fine with it." He said holding him close as he could gently. "I'll welcome any you bring home as if they were my own. Heck, we're already raising my brothers as our children we will have a big family since you have such a big heart. I love you, Sky. My love, my Darling."

Sky giggled lightly at this. To him, a big family wasn't at all daunting. "I love you too, Ahndrai," he murmured in response, a small smile painting his features. "I always will." With that, he sat up, pulling Ahndrai along with him. "Now," he began, crawling over and throwing his left leg over Ahndrai and straddling him. "There's a young prince that will be coming to the village soon, and I want to meet him." he stated with a grin.

Ahndrai smiled up at him. "If that is what you want to do." He said reaching up to cup Sky's cheeks. "I'll take you to meet him but just remember that I'm right there with you. I don't want him trying to take you if he thinks you are cute. You're my wife and husband rolled into one. He can't have you."

A small pout formed upon Sky's lips. "Ahndrai dear, I said that he was young; meaning I'm fairly certain he's younger than both of us. That, and it's not like he'll be able to return to the castle." He leaned into Ahndrai's touch, sighing. "He is hiding from the King and Queen."

Ahndrai blushed and rubbed his nape. "I guess I overreacted." He said feeling like an idiot. He then pulled him into a hug. "So the adoption you were speaking of was taking him in?" He asked unsure if he was correct in thinking that. "If you want to take him in it's okay as long as he's not a threat to the children, your brother or us."

"Well..." Sky bit his lip, pondering for a mome. "Maybe. From the letter he sent to the village, it sounded like he was at least old enough to take care of himself. So... he may be in the late teens?" He closed his eyes sighing. "A teenager... that may be a handful~" he hummed. "But, if he is willing to stay with us, we can help him out with his problems and questions. After all, I think we'd be the best for the job."

Ahndrai smiled. "I think we can handle him. He won't be coddled or spoiled like a normal prince." He said rubbing him gently. "Lets get some sleep. We'll need it since we are going to be packing tomorrow all day and then you'll be doing what you want while we pack." He licked Sky's neck gently.

Sky wrapped his tail around Ahndrai's arm, sighing. "Okay.. but you won't be allowed to skip another meal after this." He nestled his face in the crook of Ahndrai's neck. "He better get used to being spoiled, though, because if he stays with us, he'll have so much love that he may never want to leave~" he purred. A moment passed before he allowed himself to voice his thoughts again. "I wonder how he is, though. Will he be nice, or is he mean? Is he shy or bold? What does he look like?" he rambled, tightening his hold on Ahndrai. "I'm excited."

Ahndrai held him and continued to lick him. "Sky baby. I didn't plan on Adam and I skipping meals." He said between licks. He knew Sky felt secure when he was being licked by him. "We'll just have to wait and see now get some sleep or you won't be awake for tomorrow."

"But I can't!" Sky whined, wiggling a bit. "It's like Christmas Eve: you know tomorrow's an exciting day and you can't sleep because of excitement!" he moved himself off of Ahndrai and held onto his hand, smiling. "Aren't you excited?!"

Ahndrai rolled onto his side and looked at Sky. "Of course i'm excited but just think what would happen if you are too tired to stay awake when things are going on. You'll miss out." He put their foreheads together. "Now get some sleep please."

Sky pouted. "But it's haaaaaaard," he whined, wiggling his hips a bit. "What do I get in return, if I sleep?" he asked, huffing.

Ahndrai chuckled and kissed him gently. "You'll get to go out into the city while I pack. Is that good enough for you my Darling?" He asked caressing him gently.

"Mmn..." Sky leaned into the caresses, closing his eyes. "Maybe," he murmured, inching closer to Ahndrai. He wrapped his tail around the man once more before snuggling against him, purring. "May I have one more kiss?"

Ahndrai gave him another kiss and returned to licking him in a soothing rhythm. "You may have whatever you want right now my love as long as it will get you to getting some rest."

Sky nodded quietly, trying to get himself to relax against Ahndrai. "Can you get someone to take care of the children?" he asked in a murmur.

Ahndrai smiled. "Adam is here. If he doesn't mind i'm sure he would be honored to get to take care of the children when I take you to meet the prince. I don't really trust others that much or I can leave a few of my demons to help take care of them. They are too kind to harm the children." He rubbed Sky's back in soothing circles. He wanted to lull him to sleep.

Sky wasn't really paying attention to Ahndrai's explanation. "Mmhm..." he hummed, nuzzling his lover's neck with an affectionate purr leaving him.

Ahndrai smiled softly and licked his neck once more before falling asleep holding him. He was really happy that they were back together. He'd never let that happen again. He'd choose death over seeing Sky upset like that again.

A small giggle escaped Sky as he opened his eyes, looking up at his sleeping husband. The adoration in his eyes was evident in his features as he carefully slid out of Ahndrai's hold. His smile faltered to a sad one as he looked away from the man, getting out his clothes. Quickly, he got dressed before walking to the crib, his gaze set on the sleeping forms. Sky sighed. With shaking arms, he picked up Raindrop, Autumn, Silver, Light, and Cloud before turning around, leaving the room. He left the house.

***Word count 1371***

***This is the last chapter for Hunter, Fox, and Family. The next book will be titled Heart of The Fox's Family***


End file.
